The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny
by AzaleaLovesGolf
Summary: The adventure is just getting started. All about Azalea, Tiny, Grace, Ella, and Neil.
1. Easy A

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Last time Azalea thought she had been stood up. Neil and Ella waited with her until she left them. Then Azalea had been mistaken for Princess Daisy by the evil alien, Tatanga. She was kidnapped and drowned by him. Neil and Ella had told Tiny about Azalea. So the buffed golfer had set off to get Mario to help him save her. Tiny and Mario got to Windy Mill and saw Azalea unconscious in a tank of water. Tiny made a wish and the girl he loved came back to them. The buffed golfer ended up battling the purple alien. Tatanga grabbed Azalea and molested her. After the alien was defeated, Tiny and Azalea went on their second now the story or adventure can begin.

The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny

Chapter 1: Easy A

It was Tuesday, November 2nd, the bright morning sun was shining through the window of Tiny's room where he and Azalea was sleeping. The buffed golfer woke up and climbed out of bed. Tiny turned around and looked at the Azalea. "She looks so precious when she sleeps." He thought to himself. Tiny walked over to his dresser and pulled out his clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

Azalea laid there asleep on the bed, that is, until she sat up screaming.

The buffed golfer came running into the bedroom. "Azalea, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling her close to him. "I had a nightmare that Tatanga molested me again and then he tried to do more than that." The seventeen year old girl cried as she burried her face into his white muscle shirt. "Shh, it was just an nightmare." Tiny told her as he stroked the back of her head. "I hope you're right." She sniffled, turning her head to the side. "You know I'm going to be here for you no matter what." The buffed golfer assured her. Azalea got up and grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom. She dressed herself in her white t-shirt and pulled her orange vest over her head. Then she put her yellow knee length shorts on along with her athletic shoes on as well as her sunviser. The girl in the sunviser opened the bathroom door and walked out.

Tiny walked out of the livingroom with her orange notebook and french book. "I got your stuff for you." He told her. "Thanks..." Azalea thanked, taking her stuff from him. The buffed golfer opened the front door and he put his arm around the girl in the sunviser and escourted her out the door.

Ella, Neil, and Grace stood outside Mushroom High waiting on Azalea to get there. "Where is she?" The girl with violet eyes asked, looking around. "She should show up any minute now." The kid in the blue hat told her. "I hope she's alright." The girl in the red plaid skirt said with worry. "Look!" Grace exclaimed. Neil and Ella looked in the direction Grace was looking in. "AZALEA!" The girl in the red plaid skirt squealed in excitement as they walked up to them. The girl in the sunviser didn't say anything. Tiny gave Azalea a kiss on the cheek and she walked up to Grace.

"Ella, I really need you and Neil to keep your eyes on her, she didn't say a word on the way here." The buffed golfer instructed. "Okay." She replied, looking up at him. "Thanks, I'll see you later." Tiny thanked as he walked off.

The girl in the red plaid skirt walked over to Azalea and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl in the sunviser turned around to look at her friend. "Why aren't you acting like your normal, talkative self?" Ella asked in concern. "I had a nightmare." She told them. "What was it about?" Grace asked. Just as Azalea was about to tell them, the bell rang. "I'll tell you guys later." The girls in the sunviser told them as she walked off.

Azalea, Grace, Neil, and Ella walked into their French class together. As soon as they sat down, the girl in the red plaid skirt tapped the girl in the sunviser on the shoulder. Azalea turned around to face her friends. "Can you tell us your nightmare before the others get here?" The girl with violet eyes asked. "The nightmare was about me and Tatanga. He molested me and did more awful stuff after that." The girl in the sunviser told them. "Tatanga just had to ruin you." Ella fussed. "Try to forget all about it." Grace cut in. "I'll try." She whispered, turning around to face the front.

The go to class bell rang and a human, a few doogans, and a couple of toads walked into the classroom. "Hey guys, look it's EASY A!" The red headed boy exclaimed, pointing his finger at her. "I AM NOT EASY!" Azalea shouted angrily. The whole class started laughing. "You are if you let an alien have do stuff with you!" A female toad cackled. "He didn't do stuff with me, he molested me!" The girl in the sunviser exclaimed. "You guys leave her alone!" Neil growled. Ella and Grace got up from their desk and started trying to calm Azalea down. The girl in the sunviser laid her head down and started to cry. "Don't listen to them, they're jerks." The girl in with violet eyes told her. Suddenly the French teacher walked into the room, but she didn't pay them any attention.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter and trust me it should be getting interesting very soon. I'm sure you know why the chapter is called Easy A.


	2. More Trouble

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny

Chapter 2: More Trouble

Azalea continued to cry and Ella and Grace stood next to her trying to make her feel better. "Azalea, stop your crying this instant!" Ms. Carson demanded angrily. "I-I-I can't!" The girl in the sunvisor cried. "Well, if you can't stop crying, then I want you to leave my classroom right now!" The french teacher fussed. Azalea got up from her desk and headed for the door. "See ya later Easy A!" The human boy exclaimed in amusement. The seventeen year old girl opened the door and walked out.

"Ms. Carson, we have to watch out for Azalea." Ella told her. "Grace and you can go with her." Ms. Carson instructed. "Neil, make sure you keep you eyes on that human, Nathan." The girl with violet eyes told him. "I will." The boy in blue hat replied. Ella and Grace hurried over to the door and they left.

Azalea stood there in the girls bathroom looking at her tear-stained face in the mirror. "Why did Tatanga have to molest me?" She asked herself. "Now my reputation is ruined because of that stupid alien." Azalea sniffled. Suddenly she heard foot steps coming closer to her, so she turned her head and looked at the door. The bathroom door opened and Ella and Grace walked in. "Why, why did I have to get molested?" The girl in the sunvisor asked, wiping her eyes on her arm. "It wasn't your fault, Tatanga is nothing but a perverted freak who likes to touch girls on their chest." The girl in the red plaid skirt told her. "I want to go home." She told them. "Don't worry you can when it gets to noon." The girl with violet eyes replied. "Okay." Azalea replied, looking down. "Remember what I said, just try to forget all about." Grace told her. "I don't know if I can." The girl in the sunvisor whispered. "Just try." Ella said, trying to comfort her. Azalea nodded. "Well now we know everything is fine, now we can go back to class." The girl with violet eyes told them. They both nodded and went back to class together.

Three hours later

Tiny looked at the clock on the livingroom wall and he saw it was almost noon. "Oh man, I have to go pick Azalea up in sixteen minutes!" He exclaimed in realization as he stood up from the couch. "I have to hurry if I'm going to pick her up from school." The buffed golfer thought to himself as he hurried out the door and down the porch stairs.

Azalea and Grace sat there on the bleachers while Neil and Ella sat there on the gym floor in front of them. "So, Azalea, has your day gotten any better?" The girl with violet eyes asked, smiling. "Yeah, it's gotten easier, people haven't harassed me since this morning." She told them. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." The girl in the red plaid skirt replied. "Anyway... Grace what do you have planed after you leave from here?" Neil asked. "I was going to go do a little flirting with a guy." She replied. "Who are you gonna flirt with?" The girl in the sunvisor asked skeptically. "I can't tell you right now, but if it works out the way I want it to, then I'll call you guys." Grace explained. "Okay." Azalea replied.

When the dismissal bell rang, the four kids got up and headed for the door. "I'll see you guys later." Grace told them as she walked away from them. "Bye." Ella replied. "I don't see Tiny any where!" Azalea exclaimed. "Calm down, we don't need you to run off again." Neil told her. "I'm sorry..." The girl in the sunvisor apologized. "It's okay." The girl in the red plaid skirt assured her.

Suddenly a black van came to a complete stop in front of them and three men jumped out of the back. "Get the girls!" The driver ordered. "Who you calling a girl!" Neil questioned angrily. "He means us!" Ella shrieked, taking his hand. The boy in the blue hat heard the driver hollering at someone, so he looked over his shoulder. Neil gasped at who he saw in the back. "They have Grace!" He exclaimed. "We have to go save her!" Ella shrieked, pulling Neil behind her. "No, we can't get caught!" Azalea exclaimed out of breath. The harder the girl in the sunvisor tried to run, the more she became light headed. "Azalea, why are you slowing down?" The boy in the blue hat asked out of breath. The seventeen year old girl's legs gave out from under her and she collapsed on the sidewalk. "AZALEA!" Neil and Ella screamed in unison.

The men in black mask were catching up with them, so they had to think fast. "We have to get her!" The girl in the red plaid skirt shrieked. "No, we have to find Tiny!" The boy in the blue hat exclaimed, pulling her behind him. Ella watched a man pick Azalea up and take her back to the black van. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you." The girl in the red plaid skirt thought to herself as she was pulled behind her friend.

Suddenly Neil let go of Ella's hand and fell to the ground unconscious. "NEIL!" The girl in the red plaid skirt shrieked. Ella got down on her knees and hugged him as she cried. "We're sorry we had to shoot a needle at your friend." One of the men chuckled. The girl in the red plaid skirt looked up. "Get away from us!" Ella screamed. The man reached down and picked her up and went back to the van. The van drove off with them.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter and trust me it should be getting interesting very soon. Thanks to ChrisMSMB and 15PrincessAutumn15 for being nice enough to read my NEW story.


	3. Disgusted

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny

Chapter 3: Disgusted

Tiny arrived at the high school twenty minutes after twelve noon. "Where's Azalea?" He asked aloud. The buffed golfer looked around until he saw everyones stuff lying on the sidewalk. "They must be in trouble and that means Azalea could be in danger!" He exclaimed. "I have to find them before someone hurts them." Tiny thought to himself.

"They kidnapped my friends!" Neil exclaimed, sitting up. "I have to find Tiny and tell him!" He exclaimed, pulling a needle out of his leg. The boy in the blue hat stood up and headed around the school. When he got around the building, he saw Tiny.

"Tiny!" Neil called. The buffed golfer turned around. "They kidnapped Grace, Azalea, then they got Ella!" The boy in the blue hat exclaimed. "Who?" The buffed golfer asked in concern. "I know it was Nathan, the one that made Azalea cry this morning." Neil told him. "What did he do to make Azalea cry?" Tiny asked. "He kept calling her Easy A because Tatanga molested her." He explained. "When we find him, I'm going to make him pay for everything he's done to her!" The buffed golfer exclaimed furiously. "Lets go then." The boy in the blue hat told him. So Neil and Tiny started walking.

Azalea woke up tied to a chair. "Grace, Ella, what's going on?" She asked in a groggy voice. "How's my sweet little jailbait girlfriend?" A man asked. "I'm not jailbait and I'm not your girlfriend!" The girl in the sunvisor exclaimed. "Your boyfriend is twenty and I know you're only seventeen." He told her. "So!" Azalea shrieked. "You leave her alone!" The girl with violet eyes shouted angrily. Another man walked up behind her and gagged her. "We'll that makes you under age and I could have that so called boyfriend of yours arrested." The man chuckled. "No!" The girl in the sunvisor shrieked. "Don't threaten my friend!" Ella growled. "Shut up!" He snapped. "Who are you?" Azalea asked curiously. The man pulled his mask off.

Azalea, Ella, and Grace all gasped when they saw who it was. "N-N-Nathan!" The girl in the red plaid skirt stuttered. "So, Easy A, does that answer your question?"

He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Stop calling me easy!" The girl in the sunvisor shouted angrily. "You know, I bet you're really easy." Nathan told her, putting his other hand on her shoulder. "I'm not easy!" Azalea snapped. "Maybe I should be the judge of that." Nathan replied, sliding his hands down to her chest. The girl in the sunvisor gulped loudly. "Stop it." She whined. "Leave her alone!" Ella exclaimed. The nineteen year old removed his hands from her chest and turned around to face the other man behind Grace. "Take Easy A to my bedroom in the back." Nathan ordered. The other man nodded and grabbed the chair. "NOOO, TINY, WHERE ARE YOU!" Azalea screamed as the man pulled her out of the empty bedroom. "Why are you trying to violate our friend?" The girl in the red plaid skirt asked irritated. "I mise as well tell you girls. She was in seventh grade, I was a freshman at the high school. The reason I'm still at the high school is because I failed just to get to her. Now that I have Easy A, I can have my way with her." Nathan explained, grinning. "You're sick!" Ella shouted in disgust. "So what, I'm a man who knows what he wants and I'm using Easy A to get it." The man told her. "We won't let you get away with sexual assault on Azalea!" The girl in the red plaid skirt exclaimed angrily. Grace nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, well, I have a job to take care of in my room!" Nathan called as he walked out of the room.

* * *

After this story, Azalea will be over it. Thanks to 15PrincessAutumn15 and Princess Daisy lover 15 for being nice enough to read my NEW story.


	4. Before It's Too Late

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny

Chapter 4: Before It's Too Late

Azalea was still tied to the chair and even crying. "Tiny!" The girl in the sunvisor cried. The man who dragged her into the room stood behind her. Nathan walked into his bedroom and smirked at the seventeen year old girl who was crying. "Help me tie each hand and ankle to a bed post." The man instructed his partner as he took the ropes off and moved Azalea to his bed. The girl in the sunvisor tried to pull away, but Nathan and the other man tied her wrist to the post on the bed. "Help me!" She cried as they tied her feet the same way.

Grace and Ella heard Azalea scream. "We have to do something!" The girl in the red plaid skirt shrieked. The girl with violet eyes nodded in agreement. Ella slid her chair over to Grace and she loosened to the rope for her. The girl in the red plaid skirt tossed the ropes aside and untied her friend. The girl with violet eyes took her gag off. "We have to hurry if we're going to save her." Grace told her. Ella nodded. "But we have to make a plan." The girl in the red plaid skirt told her. "Forget about making a plan, he could be violating her private areas!" The girl with violet eyes exclaimed, grabbing her friend by her shirt. "Okay, but we wait til we hear that pervert's partner walk past the door." Ella suggested. "Fine, but we have to move fast after that." Grace told her. The girl in the red plaid skirt nodded.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Tiny asked , walking next to him. "About a mile." Neil replied. "I got some questions about this Nathan guy." The buffed golfer told him. The boy in the blue hat looked up. "How old is he? And then tell me stuff about him." Tiny told him. "Well, he's nineteen and he's been a senior for almost to years. He's also attracted to Azalea." Neil explained. "So he's a person who will harm her, right?" The buffed golfer asked. The boy in the blue hat nodded. "And if he kept calling her Easy A this morning, then he's probably going to sexually assualt her." Tiny told him. "Do you think he would hurt Ella and Grace?" Neil asked. The buffed golfer looked at him. "Probably. So, we need to hurry and get to Nathan's house." Tiny replied. So they started running.

Back in Nathan's room, Azalea laid there on his bed trying to pull her wrist free. "You may leave now." Nathan told his partner. The other man opened the door and walked out. "After I'm done with you, you'll be my girlfriend." The nineteen year old told her. "I won't ever be your girlfriend, especially after you've kidnapped me and touched me!" She shouted angrily. "I know." Nathan replied, taking her sunvisor off and laying it on the chair. The nineteen year old crawled onto the bed and put his leg over the teen. Azalea whimpered in discomfort as Nathan straddled her. "Don't do this to me!" She begged. "I'm a man and I'm not going to stop til I get what I want from you." He explained. The seventeen year old squirmed underneath him. "Get off of me!" Azalea whined. Nathan slid his hands underneath her shirt and up to her chest. "You like it don't you?" He asked. "Stop it!" The girl shrieked.

The man took his hands out from under her shirt and put them on each side of her. "I've always liked you, but you wouldn't give me the chance to show how nice I am and look where you're at now." He chuckled. "I wouldn't give you the time of day because you're a pervert!" Azalea exclaimed. Nathan laid down on her and started sucking her neck. "Stop it!" Azalea screamed as she squirmed beneath Nathan. The man sat up and slid off her. "HELP ME!" The seventeen year old girl screamed. "I can't wait to sexually assault you." He chuckled. The teen squirmed even more. Just as Nathan started to pull Azalea's yellow knee length shorts down, Ella and Grace slammed the door open, causing them to look at him. "Keep your filthy hands off our friend!" The girl in the red plaid skirt demanded angrily. "Do somethin'!" Azalea cried. Ella pushed him off the bed and Grace ran over to untie her ankles and her wrists. The girl with violet eyes gave her friend her sunvisor. "You okay?" Grace asked. Azalea put her sunvisor on and shook her head.

"Don't ever touch Azalea again!" The girl in the red plaid skirt shouted. Nathan stood up and clapped his hands. "I'll do what ever I want to Easy A." He told her. Nathan's partner walked into the room and grabbed Grace and Ella by their arms. "Let us go!" The girl in the red plaid skirt shouted angrily as she tried to jerk away. "Now I can finish what I started." The man chuckled. Azalea gulped loudly. "Get away from me!" The girl in the sunvisor screamed. Nathan grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the bed. "Do what I saw or my partner will squeeze the life out of them!" The man warned as he forced her back onto the bed. "Don't do it Azalea!" Ella exclaimed as the other man started squeezing them. The girl in the sunvisor squirmed and whimpered in discomfort. Nathan put his hand on her chest and held her down as he pulled her yellow knee length shorts down. "Stop it!" Azalea cried.

Just as Nathan was about to assault her, Tiny smashed through the window and Neil followed him behind. The nineteen year old looked up and grinned. "Tiny, please help me!" Azalea begged. "Let Azalea go!" The buffed golfer ordered angrily. Nathan chuckled and once again staddled her, making Tiny angry. The buffed golfer picked the man up and punched him in the face repeatedly.

Neil got Grace and the girl he liked (Ella) away from the other man. "Touch my friends again and I'll kick your butt!" The boy in the blue had threatened. The man didn't waste anytime getting the heck out of there, he knew the kid was serious.

When Tiny was done beating the day lights out of Nathan, he dropped him on the floor and walked over to Azalea. The girl in the sunvisor pulled her shorts up and the buffed golfer hugged her. "Are you okay?" Tiny asked, picking her up. "I am now." Azalea replied, laying her head on his chest. "Where's a phone to call the Mushroom Kingdom's police department?" Grace asked. Tiny pulled out his phone and handed it to her. The girl with violet eyes took the black cell phone and left the room.

"Ella, are you hurt?" Neil asked in concern. "No." Ella replied, giving her friend a massive hug. Azalea continued to lay her head on Tiny's chest. "You got here just in time." She told him. The buffed golfer rubbed her back. Grace walked back into the room and handed the phone back to Tiny. "The Mushroom Kingdom police are on there way." The girl with violet eyes told them. "Okay." The buffed golfer replied. "But they said they'll need to talk to us when they get here." Grace told them. Tiny and the others nodded.

* * *

After this story, Azalea will be over it. Nathan is such as freak! Thanks to 15PrincessAutumn15 and Princess Daisy lover 15 for reviewing.


	5. Ewww

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny

Chapter 5: Ewww

"Tiny, what if they arrest you for dating me?" Azalea asked, taking her head off his chest. "I don't think they can do that." He told her. "As long as you two aren't having sex, I'm sure you're fine." Grace cut in. The buffed golfer looked away in embarrassment. "Oh my gosh, you were going to asked her if she wanted to do IT... Ewww, I got a mental picture in my head!" Neil exclaimed. "I wasn't going to force her to have sex if she said no." Tiny replied, making Azalea blush redder than Ella's skirt. "If you do that, then you might get put in jail for statutory rape." The girl with violet eyes explained.

Just as Azalea was about to say something, they heard the Mushroom police coming. "We'll talk about this later." Tiny told them. A toad policeman walked through the bedroom door & looked at the group. "Where's the man?" The toad asked. Everyone pointed to the floor. "He's in here!" The toad called. A couple of koopa troopas came and took Nathan away. "Okay, which one of you is Azalea?" He asked. "I am." The girl in the sunvisor answered. "I'm gonna have to ask you come with me miss, oh and don't worry you're not in trouble." He assured her, walking out of the room. Azalea slowly followed the police toad out the door.

"I wonder what he's gonna do." Ella wondered aloud. "We'll find out when she comes back." Grace replied.

Outside, Azalea stood there in front of the police toad. "I'm goin' to asked you some questions, okay." He told her. "Okay." The girl in the sunvisor whispered. "Who are those people in there?" The toad asked. "My boyfriend Tiny and my friends Grace, Neil, and Ella." She replied. "How old are they?" He asked skeptically. "My boyfriend is twenty, Grace is eighteen, Neil and Ella are both sixteen." Azalea told him. "Did you say YOUR boyfriend is twenty?" The police toad asked skeptically. The girl in the sunvisor nodded. "And how old are you?" He asked, looking up at her. "Seventeen." Azalea replied nervously. "You know, he could go to jail for statutory rape." The toad told her. The girl in the sunvisor nodded. "But, since he saved you, that tells me he cares about you, so you two can't get into trouble." He told her. Azalea sighed in relief. "Okay, now I need to know what happen before they saved you." The toad told her.

"Well, my friends and I were kidnapped by that pervert and his partners. Okay, he had his partner take me to his room in the back. When Nathan got back there, he had his partner help him tie one hand to the bedpost and my other hand on the other bed post. They did the same to my ankles as well. When he was done, he had his partner leave. I tried to pull free but I couldn't help myself. He then crawled onto the bed and put his leg over me, then he straddled me. He even slid his cold hands up my shirt to fondle me. He pulled his hands out from under my shirt and he put his hands beside me. After that he put his wait on me when he laid on me and started sucking my neck. He slid off me and started to pull my knee length shorts down, that is until Grace and Ella stopped him. Ell shoved him off the bed while Grace untied me. Nathan got up and clapped his hands. Then his partner came in the room and grabbed my friends. He forced me back onto the bed and he used his hand to restrain me while he pulled my shorts down. Just as he was about to assault me, Tiny busted through the window with Neil in tow. Then that pervert straddled me again and Tiny beat him up. His partner ran, so I don't know where he is." Azalea explained.

"Wow... Well, don't worry, he's going to jail and he's going to be put on the sex offender list." The police toad assured her. The girl in the sunvisor looked at Nathan with fear. "WHEN I GET OUT OF JAIL, I'M COMING FOR YOU AND NEXT TIME YOU'RE NOT GOIN' TO BE SO LUCKY!" He bellowed furiously. Azalea felt her heart nearly stop. "Don't worry, he won't be goin' anywhere for a long long time." The police toad assured her.

Tiny, Grace, Neil, and Ella walked out of the house and up to Azalea. "Um Mr. Police Toad, can we leave now?" The girl in the red plaid skirt asked. "You may leave now." He told them. "Lets go back to my house." The buffed golf suggested. "Okay." The boy in the blue hat replied. So they all took off for his house.

When they got to Tiny's house they went back to their conversation. "So, are you and Azalea goin' to have sex tonight?" Grace asked. "Only if she wants to." The buffed golfer replied looking down at the girl in the sunvisor. "I-I-I don't know." She stuttered. "Maybe we should leave." Neil suggested, pulling Ella behind him. "I think I'll go with them." Grace told them as she walked out of the house with them. "See ya later!" Azalea called.

"Since it's almost time for bed, do you want to have sex?" The buffed golfer asked. "I-I guess." The girl in the sunvisor stuttered again. "Don't be scared, I won't be so ruff." He assured her, taking her by the hand and pulling her into his bedroom. "I don't know what to do." Azalea told him. "Take all your clothes off." Tiny instructed as he removed his shirt."Okay." The girl in the sunvisor replied, taking all her clothes off. The buffed golfer stared at her naked hairless crotch. "What are you looking at?" She asked. "Did you ever have hair down there?" He asked her. Azalea shook her head. The buffed golfer didn't say anymore about her private area."Well, now you go lay on the bed and spread your legs." Tiny instructed. The seventeen year old girl crawled onto the bed and laid down with her legs spread open. The buffed golfer crawled onto the bed and got between her legs. "I'm going to finger you and if it starts to hurt, I need you to let me know." He told her.

Azalea nodded. Tiny started to tease her slit and she squirmed. "That tickles." She giggled. After a second or two, Azalea became really wet. The buffed golfer slid his middle finger inside of her and he held her lips open with the other hand, while he stimulated her clit. "My stomach feels weird." She told him. "It's 'cause I'm stimulating your clit." He told her.

Azalea started breathe heavy. "Do you want me to do something different?" Tiny asked. She nodded her head. "Let me know if I hurt you when I try to enter you, okay." The buffed golfer told her. Azalea nodded. Tiny took his shaft and pressed it against her opening. "Relax." He told her as he gently glided his shaft inside of her. Azalea whimpered. "You're just alittle tight, but you won't be for long." Tiny told her as he thrusted his shaft into her opening even more. "It hurts." She whined in discomfort. "I think I just popped your cherry." The buffed golfer told her. "How do you know?" Azalea asked in pain. "'Cause, there's blood on me." He told her. "Is that bad?" The seventeen year old asked. "No, but do you want me to keep going?" Tiny asked, looking down at her flushed face. "Keep goin', but just don't get me pregnant." Azalea told him. "Okay."He replied.

The buffed golfer started thrusting in and out of her tight vagina. The seventeen year old girl squirmed and moaned with little pleasure. "You like it don't you?" Tiny asked out of breath. "Can you maybe go a little faster?" She asked. The buffed golfer picked up the pace. The buffed golfer stopped and pulled his shaft out. "Why'd ya stop?" Azalea asked in concern. "You said you don't get me pregnant and if I would have kept going, I would have shot a load of cum inside of you." Tiny explained, laying down next to her. "You know, I think we should do this more often and the next time I don't care if you make me pregnant." She told him. "Okay." The buffed golfer replied. Not long after that, they both were fast asleep and everything actually turned out fine. But only one thing bothered Azalea, Nathan's words ran through her mind.

To be continued...

* * *

That was a weird conversation between them, wasn't it. And that ending was strange too, but trust me she kinda did want to do it so they did it. Oh and one more thing, nobody knows what Nathan said to Azalea except the police. Let me know what you think.

Thanks to 15PrincessAutumn15, ChrisMSMB and Princess Daisy lover 15 for reviewing.


End file.
